Jemelyn Wright
Jemelyn Wright is deceased. Appearance Human Form Jemelyn Wright is a particularly young woman with a curvaceous figure that often moves in feral-like, graceful strides. She is usually adorned in soft, comfortable leather armor and a long hooded cloak to match. A longbow is strapped to her back and a quiver hooked to her belt on the left side. Her nimble fingers are always covered by thin gloves when out in public. Her face is shaped like a delicate heart that would seem almost childlike, but her eyes tell a different story. They are a brilliantly intense emerald that flicker around intently above a small nose and full lips. Her dark hair is long and straight with some volume that falls down to her upper abdomen. Her skin tone is a warm tan color. Her voice holds a strong Gilnean accent, enunciating her words often when trying to prove a point. Worgen Form When in worgen form, Jemelyn is about a foot taller in height. Her fur is an ashen grey and her figure is lithe and well-proportioned. Her eyes are the same emerald color as they are in her human form. She still wears the same leather armor, although it is slightly tighter on her figure. Personality Jemelyn is a quiet and reserved person, usually percieved as being rude and greedy by people not known well to her. She wears a very hard shell to crack most of the time and doesn't like speaking with people she isn't fond of. Underneath, though, she is a very sensitive and kind person who is there for others when need be. History Childhood Jemelyn was born to a young couple who did not originially plan on having another child. They were happy nonetheless; they just had some money troubles with two rambunctious handfuls hobbling around at their ankles. Hugo did his best to support for his wife and kids at his ranged weapons shop and eventually stay-at-home mother Loralie got a job as well. During the day while older brother Thomas was at home babysitting Jemelyn (Affectionatly known as Jemmy) he took her outside and taught her many 'boyish' hobbies such as hunting and fishing. In fact, Jemelyn would later recall the time her parents bought her a porcelain doll and less than a week later they used it as target practice. Around the age of twelve Jemelyn found a small wolf pup in the woods just outside the city who had been abandoned by his pack because he was a runt. She brought it home and hid it in the baseme nt for roughly a month before her parents found her pet. They argued for a long while and made Jemelyn take him back out into the woods. He would not leave her alone and persistantly followed her home; this is where he got his name Aldwin meaning 'old friend'. Her parents then let her keep him outside in a dog house that sixteen-year-old Thomas helped her build. Worgen's Curse At the age of fifteen Jemelyn began working at her father's shop. Her favorite part of the job was making custom longbows and even made one for herself, along with a small dagger and a pistol. Her father scolded her for it and told her that a young lady such as herself should not have weapons but she shook it off and continued to go out with Thomas and Aldwin to shoot wild game such as deer for their family meals. Her parents learned to accept the fact that she enjoyed these pastimes but strictly forbid her from joining the military. A year or so later the worgen epidemic shook the very walls of Gilneas and threatened the entire kingdom. Jemelyn's parents were killed by a pack of ferals and Jemelyn and Thomas took refuge inside the city, boarding up their family's shop and lasting over two weeks by rationing the food they had there. When the military broke down the door and found them they were starving and near death. They were mixed in with the other refugees and eventually Thomas was sent out on missions. Jemelyn put herself to good use by making weapons for the military until she could sneak into the ranks as a soldier, considering she was still too young to join. A few days later Jemelyn was attacked while picking up supplies further inside the city. A pack of worgen ambushed her and left her on the side of the street to die and unintentionally inflicted the curse upon her. Aldwin found her and dragged her to saftey where he laid by her side. She turned and clawed Aldwin on the shoulder where he still has a scar. She was captured and given the antidote, being able to run missions with the other soldiers and attempting to track down Thomas, whom had gone missing while she was gone. New Alliances Time flew by quickly while Jemelyn was busy fighting Forsaken she found herself in Darnassus with their new found Allies the Night Elves. The remainder of Gilneans all regrouped and Jemelyn had a very emotional reunion with Thomas and told him all that had happened to her in the last few weeks. There were some things she told him about what she had done and seen that only he will ever know about. After their recuperation Thomas stayed back to persue Druidism while Jemelyn and Aldwin continued onto Stormwind where she became a bowyer for a short time. She met a woman named Alayraei Bladesong very recently and joined a guild called The Bladesong Order. Gallery Jemelyn.jpg|Headshot of Jemelyn. (Re-Rian@Deviantart.com) GilneasCity.jpg|Gilneas, the place where Jemelyn grew up. (Found on Google Images) HoodedJem.jpg|Jemelyn in her younger years. (Found on Google Images) Wolf.jpg|Aldwin, Jemelyn's companion. (Wolfhead@Deviantart.com) WorgenFemale.jpg|Jemelyn in her worgen form. (Kelthainen@Deviantart.com) Thomas.jpg|Thomas, Jemelyn's older brother. (Found on Google Images) Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Hunters Category:Gilnean